La conferencia
by ngefan2010
Summary: Misato, junto a Kozo Fuyutsuki y Gendou Ikari deben ausentarse por todo un fin de semana
1. Solos en casa

La conferencia

**Solos en casa**

_Contenido Adulto. Evangelion pertenece a Gainax_

Misato se iría de viaje con el Comandante Ikari y el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki todo el fin de semana para una conferencia de la ONU en Tokio-02. Allí expondrían en una reunión secreta ante el consejo de seguridad y altos funcionarios del gobierno de Japón el estado de la guerra contra los Ángeles. Si todo salía bien obtendrían más dinero para el presupuesto de NERV

Asuka y Shinji pensaban que estarían solos todo el fin de semana. ¡Asuka quería hacer una fiesta en el departamento al día siguiente de que su tutora se fuera! "¡Cuando el gato no esta, fiesta para los ratones!" pensaba contenta. Pero Misato ya había previsto eso. Había invitado a Rei Ayanami a quedarse mientras estaba ausente.

-¡No lo dirás en serio!- protesto la alemana al enterarse por boca de su tutora de que Rei se iba a quedar todos esos días en la casa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿En verdad creíste que te voy a dejar a tus anchas todo un fin de semana?

-¡Pero Rei es de nuestra edad!... ¡es humillante tenerla de niñera mientras tu no estas!

-¡No va a estar como su niñera!- Dijo Misato- La pobre siempre esta sola y conociéndote de seguro que Shinji o Hikari o cualquier otro terminaran haciendo todo lo que tu quieres… ¡ella se quedara todo el fin de semana mientras no este y me informara de lo que hayan hecho! Sobre todo le he dicho que no quiero fiestas en mi casa mientras no este… ¡Así que ni intentes convencerla o engatusarla!

Asuka solo se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo. Rei llego más tarde y ayudo a Shinji a llevar el equipaje al taxi que llevaría a Misato al aeropuerto.

Shinji y Rei cenaron solos por que Asuka seguía con su berrinche. La peli azul estaba en su estado autista habitual. Hablaba con frases cortas y respondía con monosílabos a cualquier pregunta de Shinji. A Shinji siempre le había gustado Rei, pero su carácter cerrado y antisocial era un obstáculo siempre presente. Rei le correspondía, pero ella no sabía que hacer o que decir. En secreto siempre había fantaseado en una cena romántica con el tercer niño y ahora que tenía la oportunidad ¡la desaprovechaba por completo!

Asuka salía de su habitación a comer. Ni siquiera saludo a Rei y solo se limito a ignorarla como forma de desquitarse de Misato por literalmente aguarle la fiesta. Rei sintió envidia por la forma en que Asuka exteriorizaba su mal humor, ira y frustración. ¡Si tan solo pudiera ser como ella cuando menos una vez!

-¡¿Qué tanto me miras chica modelo?!- le espeto Asuka en forma belicosa. Rei volvía a su triste realidad

-Asuka, ¡déjala tranquila! No te desquites con ella…- salió Shinji a defender a Rei.

-¡Mein gott! ¡¿Qué habré echo en la otra vida para merecer como castigo todo un fin de semana contigo y tu novia?!

-¡Rei no es mi novia!- Shinji se ruborizo

-¡Pero eso quisieras! ¿No es cierto?- Asuka aprovecho para meterse con Shinji y molestarlo sabiendo que perdía su tiempo con la chica sin emociones, ni sentimientos. Aunque Rei parecía indiferente, le dolió que Shinji dijera que no eran novios, ni nada más que amigos. Asuka seguía con sus puyas.

Rei no podía dormir. Estaba acostada en el futton de Misato en medio de su desorden. Se disponía a ir a tomar un vaso de agua cuando por la puerta entreabierta vio una silueta deslizándose con sigilo. La joven siguió con los ojos la borrosa e indefinida sombra fugaz que se metía en la habitación del tercer elegido.

Rei trataba de ver por el filo de la puerta lo que pasaba adentro en la habitación. Pero la noche era de oscuridad cerrada. No se veía nada.

-¡Hey…!- Escucho la chica pálida. Era Shinji que exclamaba sorprendido por haber sido despertado en forma abrupta. De alguna forma la sombra había ahogado su grito, ¡seguramente le había puesto su mano sobre la boca!... Ayanami alargaba el cuello infructuosamente tratando de ver que pasaba en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Shhhhhhh!... soy yo- Asuka hablaba en susurros

-¡Estas desnuda!- le replico el muchacho en un susurro

-¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez Kínder!

- ¡Pero siempre lo hacemos cuando Misato esta de guardia!

-¡No siempre!- Acoto Asuka con picardía- ¡vamos!... ¡quiero un rapidito y me voy!... ¿O te da corte con tu novia?

-¡Rei no es mi novia!... ¡y tu no te vas a conformar con solo un rapidito!... con lo cabreada que estas de seguro que va para toda la noche… ¡solo me usas para vengarte de Misato!-Protesto el muchacho con un tono de voz casi inaudible

-¡Uy! ¡Que malvada soy!… y tu eres una pobre victima… ¿verdad?... tu novia debe de estar profundamente dormida… ¡anda! ¡No te voy a rogar, ni a suplicar!... ¡Misato jamás nos ha escuchado desde su cuarto o pillado! ¿No?…

-¡No es mi novia!... Misato casi nos ha pillado varias veces…

Las protestas de Shinji se fueron acallando. El sonido apagado y húmedo de besos era apenas audible. Rei sentía su corazón latiendo con furia en un incesante martilleo. La joven se quedo en el sitio casi por una hora ansiando en ser como los gatos para ver en la oscuridad. Los gemidos, jadeos y la respiración entrecortada eran contenidos, casi inaudibles. La piel de los amantes patinaba en una película de sudor. Los cuerpos hacían un sonido seco al chocar acompañado con un sonido líquido de succión y salpique. Rei se puso al lado de la puerta, con la espalda contra la pared, abrazándose con fuerza mientras de pie frotaba y apretaba sus muslos uno contra otro. Ella sentía sus tiernos labios vaginales en suave roce, al ritmo de los amantes en esa habitación. No llevaba nada de ropa interior, solo el pantalón y la camisa de pijama que Shinji le había prestado.

"-Yo siempre he dormido desnuda…- le había dicho ella al muchacho delante de Asuka. Se había tocado el tema de donde ella iba a dormir. Asuka se negó en redondo que fuera en su habitación, ¡que durmiera en el cuarto de Misato que había quedado libre!"

"-Pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas aquí- Dijo el muchacho- ¡te daré unas de mis Pijamas!"

"Asuka le sonrió con malicia a Rei. Dijo con venenosa mala intención:"

"-¡Sera mejor que le pongas tranca a tu puerta!... aunque creo que lo más seguro que ese cobarde se ponga toda la noche a cascársela de solo imaginar que duermes desnuda… ¡la pijama que te preste nunca la volverá a lavar!"

Rei arqueo la espalda y ahogo un grito con ellos al llegar juntos al orgasmo. Casi sin darse cuenta los tres dieron un suspiro. Rei sentía su cuerpo perlado de frio sudor y las perneras del pantalón de pijama estaban pegostosos con la miel transparente de almizcleño olor que se escurría por sus muslos.

-¡Uuuufff!... ¡fue rico!- dijo la alemana

-¿Echamos otro?

-¡Ve con tu novia!... yo me voy a dormir…

-¡Lo dices solo para fastidiarme!... anda… ¡solo deja que me recupere!

Rei aprendía por primera vez en su vida lo que era un susto. La mano de Asuka estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. La alemana caminaba en la oscuridad tanteando la pared para llegar a su cuarto. Rei era invisible para ella como la alemana era invisible para Rei en medio de esa oscuridad cerrada. La pálida joven se llevo las manos al corazón. Contuvo el aliento y se mantuvo inmóvil. Al pasar cerca de una ventana la poca claridad que daba mostraba la silueta desnuda de la pelirroja. Asuka se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta en el más completo de los silencios.

-¡Asuka!... ¿Dónde estas?- Shinji preguntaba en susurros- ¡Anda!... ¡respóndeme!

La joven exhalo el aire e inhalo antes de respirar con normalidad. Shinji no se había dado cuenta de que Asuka se había ido. La joven de ojos rojos no era virgen, ya el Comandante Ikari había ejercido su derecho de pernada hacia tiempo y permitía a Fuyutsuki divertirse con ella cuando quisiera.

El comandante no era para nada cariñoso, ni tierno. Fuyutsuki no podía evitar sentir culpa, ni remordimientos… pero ella era la encarnación de Lilit, el recipiente de su alma. Los dos hombres no podían, ni querían resistirse a la tentación, al deseo, al morbo de poseer a la madre de los demonios. Con todo Rei solo era fría y distante. Un cuerpo inerte y sin vida que solo obedecía lo que se le ordenaba. Los dos hombres con todo disfrutaban de las exquisiteces de su cuerpo y su fría sensualidad.

-Asuka ¿Estas ahí?- Shinji seguía preguntando en susurros.

La joven se quito el pijama y la dejo caer a sus pies. Se metió en el cuarto y tanteando logro encontrar a Shinji. El muchacho era apenas una sombra difusa sin forma en medio de la opacidad. Rei se estremeció a sentir sus tibias manos sobre su piel. Ella también era para él algo sin forma, ni rostro en esa tenebrosidad total.

-¡Por un momento me asustaste… ¡pensé que te habías ido a dormir a tu cuarto dejándome con esta calentura!- susurro quedamente el tercer elegido

-¡Shhhh!... ¡no hables!-

La chica hablaba en susurros y Shinji no pudo notar la diferencia de voz. Para la pálida sentir el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo era como tener frio y sentir los cálidos rayos del sol. Era como ser la tierra reseca por la sequia y recibir una fresca llovizna. En la oscuridad estaban abrazados girando en el futton entre las sabanas. Shinji era lampiño y ligero, no como el comandante que era enorme y pesado, ¡lleno de pelos duros como cepillos! La barba le lastimaba la cara y su delicada piel. La piel del tercer niño ¡era tan suave y tersa!...

Fuyutsuki era un viejo decrepito. Siempre tenía culpa y remordimientos después de estar con ella. ¡Por una vez en su vida debería de tenerlas antes y no después! ¡Sencillamente dejarla tranquila! Rei no quería pensar en ellos… solo sentir la boca del muchacho contra la de ella. Su lengua enroscándose con la suya y su saliva deslizándose por su paladar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- rio el muchacho quedamente, luego susurro- ¡sabia que no te ibas a conformar con un solo polvo con lo cabreada que estas!

Rei no quiso arriesgarse a volver a hablar por miedo de delatarse. Shinji dio un respingo cuando Rei se puso encima de él, a la jinete amazónica y le torció una tetilla.

-¡Ayyyy!- Shinji se quejo con los dientes apretados, luego susurro quedamente mientras le magreaba las tetas a Rei- ¡Ya!... ¡Me callo!-

Rei se mordió los labios pensando que su deseo de estar en el lugar de Asuka cuando menos una vez en su vida se había cumplido. Solo por maldad le retorció la otra tetilla al muchacho. Esta vez el muchacho soporto el dolor en forma estoica. La pálida se inclino sobre él para recompensarlo besando sus tetillas adoloridas. Chupándolas y llenándolas de saliva. Las manos del muchacho le acariciaban los costados y se deslizaban de su espalda hasta las curvas de su culo redondo y firme.

La pálida sentía el pene erecto en toda su raja. El muchacho le sobaba las nalgas mientras ella encima de él le acariciaba el pecho semi inclinada sobre él. En la noche todos los gatos son pardos. Shinji no parecía notar la diferencia entre la Asuka con quien había hecho el amor allí mismo recientemente y Rei, quien en realidad era quien estaba encima de él. La joven pensó que mientras no le acariciara la cabeza o los hombros no se daría cuenta de que su pelo lo tenía mas corto.

Tanteando la joven logro meter y encajar el miembro del muchacho en su coño jugoso y ansioso. ¡Que delicia!... Shinji parecía saber que hacer y como tocarla para darle el máximo placer… ¡o había practicado mucho con Asuka! Por un momento ella sintió algo parecido a la rabia y a los celos. El muchacho sintió como el cuerpo de ella se crispaba y como cabalgaba su sexo con furia salvaje, como una valkiria. Rei pensaba que conocía al muchacho mucho más tiempo que Asuka y que esta ¡ya era su amante quien sabe si desde el primer día que se conocieron!

Con las manos del muchacho en su cintura de avispa la joven daba saltitos meneando las caderas. ¡Tuvo un susto cuando Shinji se giro de repente y la puso de espaldas contra el futton! Las facciones del muchacho no se veían y ella pensó que había sido descubierta.

-¡Me toca arriba!- susurro el joven. Rei sintió como le sujetaba por el tobillo de una pierna para ponérsela en un hombro. Abierta y acostada de lado sentía las embestida y estocadas del mástil de carne- ¡Estas divina!... ¡hasta pareces otra persona!- Continuo el muchacho entre jadeos entrecortados- ¡Te voy a follar toda la noche hasta que amanezca!... ¡ojala que Rei no se despierte!...- Rei no pudo evitar sollozar quedito y trato de ahogar sus maullidos mordiéndose los labios. El muchacho jadeaba. El sonido húmedo de sus sexos se distinguía apenas. Contenerse y ser parte del silencio de la noche para no ser descubiertos aumentaba el morbo.

Shinji parecía marinero con meses en altamar. Rei no se le quedaba atrás pensando que Asuka no seria ni pasiva, ni sumisa. Los jóvenes no necesitaban de hablar para decirle al otro que hacer. Solo ahogar sus jadeos, sus gemidos y gritos de goce. Shinji caía desfallecido después de horas de intensa joda animal.

-¡Uuuuffff!... ¡hay que invitar a dormir a Ayanami más seguido!- susurro Shinji adormilado- ¡Nunca habías sido así de fogosa!... hasta siento tu cuerpo diferente…

El muchacho se había quedado dormido y Rei aprovecho para levantarse. Ya estaba empezando a amanecer y algo de claridad le permitió encontrar la pijama que había dejado tirada en la entrada. La joven fue al baño a asearse. Bajo la ducha sintió un escozor en el cuerpo en donde tenia mordiscos, chupones y marcas de dedos. Sonrió con perversidad pensando que Asuka solo lo había "calentado" para que ella tuviera el mejor sexo de su vida. Se puso la pijama y fue a su cama a dormir.

Asuka se levanto como una hora después… se extraño de que Shinji no se hubiera levantado para hacer el desayuno todavía. El olor a sexo casi la tumbo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. Shinji estaba acostado, completamente desnudo, con el cuerpo pegostoso a sudor, saliva y fluidos sexuales… no era la primera vez que ella lo dejaba en ese estado, pero lo de anoche ¡no había sido para tanto!...

-¡Levántate perezoso!- Asuka le daba con el pie en la cabeza- ¡arregla este desorden y prepárame el desayuno! ¡Tengo hambre!

Rei se levanto más tarde. Ella estiro los brazos delante de Asuka con gracia felina y se puso a tararear "Fly to the moon" con una discreta sonrisa. Tanto ella como Shinji estaban ojerosos y bostezaron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta en la cocina, pero estaban de muy buen humor. Shinji preparaba el desayuno y Rei bebía una taza de Té. La pelirroja se quedo mirando a uno y luego al otro. Asuka sacudió su cabeza para apartar de sí una idea que le parecía descabellada


	2. Solos en Tokio-02

La conferencia

Solos en Tokio-02

- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunto Kaji a Misato.

La Mayor no se esperaba su presencia en Tokio-02 y le preocupaba que "sus" chicos estuvieran "solos" si atacaba un Ángel durante su ausencia. A ella solo le toco hacer una breve exposición de lo sucedido hasta ahora frente al Comité de Seguridad de la ONU, generales y demás funcionarios gubernamentales. Gendou Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki se encargarían de todo de allí en adelante… ¡¿Por qué no?! Pensó Misato

-Bueno… ¡pero solo si tu pagas!- Le contesto

-Pero solo te estoy invitando a comer… ¡Las bebidas alcohólicas que pidas las pagas tú!

-¡Cállate!

Saliendo de la ciudad encontraron un restaurante. Misato pidió un sándwich de pollo y un helado con caramelo derretido. Kaji una hamburguesa con ensalada. Misato veía a su ex novio de reojo. ¡Lo encontraba guapo y atractivo!... ¡No! Se dijo firmemente dentro de su cabeza, raspando el caramelo fundido del fondo de su plato con la cuchara y clavando sus ojos en el postre. Kaji trataba de mantener una conversación frívola e insustancial con ella. No dejaba de flirtear, ni de usar todo su arsenal de seducción. Misato solo se hacía la difícil.

La Mayor tuvo un recuerdo repentino de Kaji y su precioso cuerpo duro. Cómo solía extender chocolate por sus pechos y luego lamerlos. Ella estaba acomplejada por la cicatriz que tenía entre sus senos. Kaji le decía que era hermosa y ella solo era una ingenua chiquilla. Él ya era un seductor legendario en la universidad, pero ella era su primera relación seria… de hecho la única relación seria que había tenido en su vida. La chica empezó a sentir calenturas y sus pezones se erectaron. Su formal y serio uniforme de NERV era una prisión para su cuerpo voluptuoso.

La fría cucharada llena con los restos del helado acarició su lengua y sus labios se cerraron sobre la cucharilla. Los suculentos sabores tomaron el lugar de esas sensaciones del pasado. Un suspiro salió por su nariz mientras devoraba la golosina. ¡El helado era así de bueno! Con una sonrisita de triunfo odiosa, Kaji llamó a la camarera por la cuenta. Salieron del restaurante. Kaji encendió el coche alquilado, pero no puso en marcha el coche. Se quedó sentado mirando por el parabrisas un buen rato, ambas manos en el volante. Misato estaba callada.

- Misato- Dijo Kaji - ¡estoy realmente muerto!

- ¡Ha sido un día muy largo!- concordó ella, con voz suave.

- ¿Qué opinas de pasar la noche en un hotel y conducir mañana por la mañana?... es que creo que no puedo. A menos que... ¡tú puedas conducir!...

Misato se mordió los labios y se inclino un poco hacia él.

-Tampoco creo que pueda…

Sus caras se acercaban más. Se estaban besando como si fuera su primera vez. ¡Era extraño! Sólo se tocaban sus labios, nada más. Las manos de Misato continuaron plácidamente en su regazo, su codo en la consola, entre ellos dos. Ambos estaban en ángulos incomodos. Pero era agradable. ¡Realmente agradable! Kaji tenía unos labios suaves y flexibles. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero no había lengua, sólo un masajeo de labios. No se besaban así desde el tiempo en que habían sido novios en la Universidad.

-¿Tendría una habitación para pasar la noche?- Kaji metía la mano en su bolsillo buscando la cartera. El recepcionista sonreía. Kaji se sentía como un colegial… ¡No podía creer su suerte!... el miedo de que algo saliera mal o de que Misato se arrepintiera a ultimo minuto lo hacía sentir nervioso

-Por supuesto, señor- Sin dejar de sonreír el recepcionista educadamente pregunto- ¿Doble o con cama matrimonial?

-Matrimonial.

-Habitación cuatro doce

Asintiendo, Kaji giro y se encamino hacia el ascensor con Misato. El vestíbulo estaba desierto mientras los dos caminaban, mirando adelante, apretándose los dedos el uno al otro. Kaji pasó la llave por la cerradura y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Misato. Ella entro y miro alrededor. Nada de hablar. Si empezaba a hablar, saldría con excusas para no hacer nada. ¡Ya se arrepentiría después!... pero no ahora. Unos labios rozaron su cuello. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura. Misato se giro entre sus brazos. Extendiendo su mano sobre su corazón, Misato miro a los ojos a Kaji.

-Si... hacemos esto...- Para Misato era importante dejar esto bien claro con Kaji antes de que sucediera nada- esto es todo lo que será, ¿de acuerdo?... Sólo sexo.

Él sonrió.

-¡Lo digo en serio!

Se rió. Sus manos se plantaron en su espalda para mantenerla cerca y dejarle en claro que no la iba a dejar escapar. Su beso fue firme. Misato deslizo sus manos por su espalda, abriendo su boca bajo la suya y empezando a meter lengua de a poco. Él gimió suavemente, abriendo la boca y metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Tomando la invitación enviada para explorar y saborear de nuevo su boca y sus labios. Misato le fue desabrochando la corbata y desabotonando su camisa

Kaji tenía músculos definidos y un recio torso varonil. Su pecho entero y hombros estaban bronceados. Kaji deslizaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Misato quitando sus prendas austeras y puritanas. El bello y despampanante cuerpo mostraba la hermosa piel. Misato en casa estaba acostumbrada a estar ligera de ropas frente a Shinji y Asuka… ¡Pero ellos dos solo eran unos niños!... ¡"sus" niños!... desde que ellos dos vivían con ella, la Mayor no había tenido relaciones con nadie. El celibato y la abstinencia le pasaron factura y ella se sentía hambrienta de sexo.

Misato recordó lo nerviosa y avergonzada que se sentía por la fea cicatriz que estaba entre sus bellos pechos producto del segundo impacto. No quiso quitarse su top en la primera vez que hizo el amor con su novio y solo después de varias veces consintió en estar por completo desnuda ante él. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba nerviosa, ni tenía miedo. Estaba completamente desnuda. Se sentó en la cama. Él se sacaba rápidamente los zapatos, echándolos a un lado. Cuando las manos de Kaji fueron a la cremallera de sus pantalones, ella alargo la mano

- ¡Déjame hacer eso!

Él dio un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa. Las manos de Misato sustituyeron a las suyas en la abertura de sus pantalones y en soltar a la bestia que estaba dentro.

- Misato- jadeó Kaji, acariciándole el cabello.

Sus calzoncillos blancos estaban llenos, su verga estaba atascada en lo que parecía una posición de lo más incómoda. Misato le desabotono y luego dejo que la pobre cosa tuviera algo de aire. Los pantalones y los calzones de Kaji estaban a sus pies. Misato rodeaba con sus dedos la gruesa anchura y los dirigía hacia la punta rosada. Ella apretó la hinchazón en la polla justo debajo de la cabeza y observo el claro líquido salir por el pequeño ojo de la punta que parecía estar mirándola. Inclinándose ella pasó la lengua sobre su salada lágrima. Del pecho de Kaji se escapó un gemido. La cadera del hombre, debajo de la otra mano de Misato, tembló.

-¡Misato!- Fue todo lo que atino a decir

Ella quería más de él. Así que cerró sus labios sobre la punta del glande y lamio la suave piel, deslizando su puño lentamente arriba y abajo por su polla. Kaji mecía sus caderas mientras sus manos agarraban el pelo de ella. Disfrutando y gozando de la viciosa boca, los suaves labios y la aviesa lengua de su ex amante. Misato mordisqueaba, lamía, chupaba y cosquilleaba por puro instinto. Él se agarró a sus hombros y le acarició el cabello entre suspiros y gemidos. Soltando con un "¡plop!" la punta de sus labios, Misato le dio un lametón a lo largo de su polla, deseándola preparada y húmeda. Le ahueco las bolas con la mano y apreté aquel punto justo detrás. Sintiéndose confiada, se humedeció el dedo corazón superficialmente y fue serpenteando por detrás de sus bolas hasta la raja de su culo.

- ¡Espera, Misato!- En su voz se oía sorpresa, pero ella no le hizo caso. Dejo que el dedo húmedo se contoneara por su fruncido agujero.

-¡Oh, MMissattooooo!

Echando una miradita hacia arriba, vio que él tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y se lamía los labios. Ella le dio golpecitos a su cadera con su mano libre y él empezó a abrirse un poco más de piernas, dándole más espacio. Sonriendo alrededor de su bocado, Misato le masajeo su agujero. Sus caderas dieron un tirón y la cálida abertura aceptó un poco más del dedo de ella. Sólo un poco, apenas hasta la primera falange.

-¡Ah!- gimió Kaji, empujando inconscientemente.

Casi le dan arcadas a Misato cuando él golpeó el fondo de su garganta. Determinada, rodeo su verga con su mano libre, usándola para evitar que fuera más hondamente. Su dedo se introdujo más profundamente en su culo.

-Misato, ¡para!, ¡Me voy a correr!

La respuesta de ella fue chuparle más fuerte. Después de Kaji hubo otros hombres en esos 8 años de separación. De la chiquilla inexperta que había perdido su virginidad con él en la universidad no quedaba nada.

-¡Misato! ¡Aaaahh!

Una reacción de milésimas de segundo le hizo relajar la garganta a ella. Él empujó. Su polla se hinchó en el puño de Misato. Entonces una ola de algo caliente y salado se descargó en su boca. Misato lucho para tragarse el segundo chorro cuando vino y apenas pudo con el tercero. Tenía la boca llena. Semen caliente y denso, de sabor salado y a macho, le rezumaba de la boca y caía por su barbilla hasta gotear en sus pechos. Su polla medio dura se deslizó hacia fuera.

Misato reía cuando vio su expresión en blanco y como atontado. Se reía mientras se tragaba su esencia y se limpiaba los labios y la barbilla con las manos. Con gracia y elegancia felina. ¡Era una dulce y secreta venganza por todo el tiempo que había sufrido por su acoso!

-¿Qué pasa, Kaji? ¿No te ha gustado?

Sonriendo, Misato se levanto y se apretó contra él, incapaz de resistirse a deslizar sus manos por sus lisas caderas. Una de sus manos acariciaba su polla, que se estaba volviendo a despertar mientras Misato le besaba los labios suave y dulcemente. Él deslizó sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello, finalmente le agarró de la barbilla con una. ¡Su beso fue envolvente!, ¡le hizo escuchar campanas repicando y el trinar de pájaros!

-¡Ve a la cama y échate de espaldas!-Ordeno él

Su boca encontró sus labios inferiores y empezó a devorarla. Misato cerraba los ojos.

-¡Ay!, ¡joder!, ¡Kaji! —murmuraba y gesticulaba.

Las manos de Kaji le rodeaban la cintura, los dedos se le clavaban en la piel mientras su lengua trasteaba furiosamente con su clítoris. Misato se mordió el dorso de una mano con los ojos perlados de lágrimas, mientras la otra se ahuecaba en un pecho, masajeándolo. Gemidos se escapaban de su garganta mientras él seguía dándose un festín con su coño. Kaji se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar las partes íntimas de su amante con movimientos lánguidos y lentos. Él le lamia lentamente del clítoris al culo y de vuelta otra vez. Un dedo lo tenía dentro del coño de Misato, restregándolo por su punto caliente, pero entonces lo sacó y empezó a explorar por detrás. Misato se ponía rígida. El dedo de Kaji le acarició el ano y fue extrañamente relajante para ella. ¡O tal vez era su aliento contra su sexo húmedo e hinchado!

- ¡No te haré daño!- Kaji se puso serio y la miro a los ojos en forma tierna y amorosa. Esperando e implorando su permiso con los ojos

-¡Lo sé!- dijo ella.

Kaji y ella se invirtieron sobre la cama. Ella estaba encima de él, chupándole la dura polla, buscando consuelo, como un bebé, mientras toda su atención estaba centrada en aquella invasión a su entrada trasera. Sus jugos proveyeron una buena lubricación. Kaji continuó chupando y lamiendo su sexo mientras su dedo se iba introduciendo en el fruncido agujero de Misato. Humedeciendo brevemente su dedo, Misato le hacía a Kaji lo que este le hacia a su tenso anito. Había algo en todo esto muy sucio, muy asqueroso, que la ponía muy caliente. Su búsqueda de consuelo en su verga se fue convirtiendo en una auténtica mamada.

Misato se maravillo cuando sintió el gusanillo dentro de ella. Con su clítoris siendo chupado en sus labios. Cuando ella sintió la llegada del orgasmo, mantuvo la boca pegada a su polla, chupándosela bien chupada. Ella sintió como él se arqueaba debajo de ella como reacción, metiendo su dedo en su culo y haciendo círculos en su clítoris con su boca mientras ella gemía y le chupaba en mitad del terremoto que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Los dos se desplomaron sobre la cama. Misato se giro sobre si misma hasta estar cara a cara con él y sobre él. Empezó a besarlo en la cara, en la barbilla y en el cuello. Era su primer orgasmo y el segundo de él. Mas apaciguados y calmados se concentraron en solo acariciarse y besarse retozando como gatos o como cachorros. La polla de Kaji volvía a estar dura y firme. Misato se sentía toda mojada.

-¿Dónde están los condones?- Pregunto ella en un maullido mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- ¡Tú quédate justo donde estás!- A Misato le gustaba verlo totalmente extendido y desnudo sobre la cama. Volvió a maullar en un ronroneo sexi- ¿Dónde los tienes?

- ¡En la cartera de mi pantalón!

Misato encontró dos pequeños paquetitos en medio de los billetes.

- ¿Siempre llevas contigo un par de condones?

- Bueno, ¡uno nunca sabe cuando te puede sonreír la suerte!

Misato solo subió una ceja y apretó los dientes sin nada que pudiera objetar, pero sin poder evitar sentir algo de celos por las veces que a su ex novio le había sonreído la suerte. Le apretó la polla con una mano y con la otra abrió un paquete con los dientes. Luego procedió a ponerle el látex.

- Está bien, Kaji. ¡Todos los hombres deberían llevar siempre condones encima!...- Le dijo venenosamente dándole a entender de que otros hombres "habían tenido suerte" con ella.

Misato volvió a encaramarse a su regazo. Se concentro en su erección, agarrándola y dirigiéndola a la vez que se elevaba sobre su pelvis. Su mano libre se apoyaba en su pecho. Se dejo caer. Sencillamente la polla de Kaji volvía a su casa, dentro de ella, era una espada en su funda. Rugiendo, él se sentó y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos. Misato subió sus caderas y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Él descansó su frente en la de ella mientras ella se mecía en su regazo, moviendo sus piernas para rodearle la cintura con ellas.

Sus caderas molían al unísono, haciendo pequeños círculos y empujes. Él la tenía como en un abrazo de oso, su cuello estaban envueltos por los brazos de ella. Se follaban sus bocas mutuamente degustando e intercambiando el sabor de sus propios fluidos en sus labios y lengua. Misato sintió que se iba a correr primero. La verga de su amante pareció crecer en su interior. Ella se movió rápidamente, empujando, hasta que él estuvo de espaldas y ella inclinada sobre él. Misato se agarro de las sábanas, levanto las caderas y golpeo hacia abajo con ellas.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- grito ella, mientras su sudor caía sobre su amante como una llovizna de gotas de rocío. Las paredes internas de su vulva se contrajeron y pudo sentir cada milímetro suyo en su interior. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba y empujaba, convulsionaba y empujaba. Duró una eternidad. Dolió. Les llevó un tiempo volver a respirar. Misato estaba estirada encima del pecho de Kaji, jadeando. Le caía sudor por las sienes, por encima de sus mejillas y barbilla, hasta caer a su brillante pecho.

El latido del corazón de Kaji se fue haciendo más lento, al igual que el de ella. Sus manos varoniles empezaron a acariciarle la espalda, las nalgas y los brazos. Ella se levanto un poco para inclinarse sobre él. Su rostro brillaba con placer saciado.

-¡Mmmm! ¿Te apetece una segunda ronda?

Misato no podía hablar. Acurrucada entre sus brazos solo se dejaba besar y acariciar. No contesto y solo se quedo dormida. Kaji sonrió y la dejo descansar. Su cuerpo era liviano y tibio. El hombre sentía el reposado latir de su corazón y su suave respiración. Misato estaba como muerta, en un profundo sueño, sobre él.

Kaji se giro con lentitud hasta dejar a la joven boca arriba con los brazos por arriba de la cabeza. Busco el otro condón y lo puso a un lado, de solo estirar el brazo para agarrarlo. Ver el cuerpo de Misato en todo su esplendor fue más que suficiente para provocar a Kaji una erección. No pudo evitar la tentación de tocar y acariciar el torso de Misato. La mujer dormía profundamente y parecía no darse cuenta de las manos que la tocaban con la suavidad de una tenue brisa, con miedo de despertarla.

Misato suspiro y se sonrojo sin despertarse todavía. Kaji apenas rosaba sus labios con los de ella y más parecía aspirar su aliento que besarla. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud el hombre empezó a besarla con suavidad en las mejillas y en las comisuras de los labios, a los lados del cuello y en el hueco de la garganta de la mujer. Eran apenas unos tímidos roces. El hombre lamía y deslizaba la lengua sobre la piel saladita de sudor de su torso, en el canalillo de sus pechos, enroscándose en sus pezones, besando y lamiendo sus hombros, su línea abdominal. Sentía por su lengua como la respiración y los latidos del corazón de la bella durmiente se iban acelerando de a poco.

La joven frunció el entrecejo y gimió quedamente al sentir sus pezones ensalivados girar entre los índices y los pulgares de su ex novio. Kaji estaba inclinado sobre ella, parado en sus rodillas. La mujer separo sus piernas entreabriendo su coño por la mitad y destilando una miel transparente de su interior. Kaji le metía primero el fino meñique en su hendidura y ella jugaba con él a asirlo y liberarlo todavía completamente dormida. Kaji se chupaba el dedo con el sabor agridulce de Misato y luego lo volvía a meter ensalivado. Fue haciendo lo mismo con sus otros dedos. La mujer no se había despertado aún, solo sentía como los dedos iban cambiando de grosor. Cuando Kaji le metió el índice y el medio ella dio un respingo y ladeo su cabeza. Sus piernas se separaron. Misato jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente todavía dormida.

Muy despacio, Kaji levanto la pierna de ella tomándola por la corva. Se pego completamente a ella, condujo su pene enfundado en látex hasta el vértice inferior de la ranura de Misato. Kaji jugueteo con la raja de la mujer con suavidad y mucho cuidado. Con miedo de lastimarla o despertarla. Sin penetrarla del todo y solo rozando sus sexos. Finalmente el hombre fue penetrándola todo lo profundamente que permitía la posición. Paso a paso, muy despacio, para no despertarla. Aferró sus espléndidas y tersas tetas con ambas manos. Estuvo follándola despacio durante unos segundos sin casi meter o sacar su miembro, con solo un suave vaivén de caderas. El sonido de la respiración de Misato cambió. Las manos de seda de la mujer fueron a la cintura del hombre. Misato estaba jadeando suavemente completamente despierta y murmurando bajito:

- ¡Sigue!, ¡sigue!... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!... ¡no vuelvo a bajar la guardia contigo cerca!... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!-

Misato comenzaba a balancear también la pelvis adelante y atrás. Los frágiles huesos crujieron y cloquearon bajo el peso de Kaji, pero ella quería sentirlo por completo encima de ella. Entre piel y piel solo había sudor. A Misato su coñito le dolía mucho todavía… pero el placer era demasiado intenso y el dulce despertar era delicioso. Kaji y ella ahogaron un grito cuando el orgasmo les llego en forma fulminante.

Por la mañana, todo fue un poco raro. Kaji se despertó antes que Misato. Se las apañó para sacarla de la cama y meterla en la ducha con la promesa del desayuno gratis que venía con la habitación. Ojerosa y despeinada, ¡en nada se parecía a la diosa con que había echo el amor anoche! Kaji se mordió los labios pensando que siempre había tratado de evitar por todos los medios el amanecer al lado de una mujer… ¡por eso era tan madrugador!... con dejarle una nota, una rosa, un detalle galante bastaba. Pero Misato era diferente. Refunfuñando, bostezando y estirándose se tomo un café, comió su desayuno. Odiaba vestirse otra vez con la misma ropa de ayer, ¡pero no se podía evitar!

Misato hizo algunas llamadas a sus subordinados para saber como iba todo. Confiaba en Shigeru y Makoto, la Doctora Akagi y Maya estaban allí de respaldo… ¡Pero ella prefería que ningún ángel se le ocurriera ir en su ausencia!... debía de estar todavía a la mano por si la llamaban o era necesario ser consultada por algo durante el resto del fin de semana antes de poder volver. La mujer llamo a la casa. La que contesto el teléfono fue Rei. Luego hablo con Asuka y por ultimo con Shinji. Kaji guardaba silencio. Al terminar con todas sus llamadas Misato pudo respirar tranquila y empezar a relajarse

-¡¿En serio tienes a los tres pilotos juntos en tu departamento?! ¡¿Completamente solos y sin supervisión de adultos?!- Kaji sonreía con malicia y con falsa incredulidad

-¡Vamos!... son solo unos chiquillos… ¡Peor hubiera sido que Shinji y Asuka se quedaran solos!... Shinji es responsable, pero cobarde y pusilánime… ¡Asuka de seguro pondría la casa patas arriba y luego lo pondría a él a limpiar todo!... Rei me da un poco de lastima, aparte de Shinji y Asuka, no tiene amigos… ¡le hará mucho bien convivir con otras personas!

-Misato… ¡eres un genio para las estrategias locas y descabelladas!... pero como tutora y adulto responsable… ¡estas al nivel de una retrasada mental!

-¡Por favor! ¡Ni que fueran a quemar la casa!

-Espero que Shinji no desaproveche esta oportunidad de oro… ¡creo que hasta envidia me da!...

Misato guardo silencio pensando que Kaji solo quería molestarla. El espía se puso a silbar "Fly to the moon"


	3. Solos los dos

**La conferencia**

**Solos los dos**

La noche era de nuevo cerrada y espesa. Shinji se despertó al sentir un tibio cuerpo desnudo femenino al lado. El abrir los ojos no parecía en nada diferente a tenerlos cerrados. Cauteloso se giro. Una silueta femenina desdibujada por la oscuridad total estaba en frente de él. Era una sombra difusa, irreal que más parecía un espíritu de la noche que una persona

-¡¿Asuka?!- Susurro Shinji

-¡Nooooo!, ¡Rei Ayanami!- El hilo de voz era irreconocible- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Baka!... un rapidito como anoche… ¡anda!... ¡no te voy a rogar!...

-¡Lo de anoche fue más que un rapidito!- le susurro Shinji, con algo de vanidad y orgullo de que Asuka quisiera repetir. La sombra parecía desconcertada.

-¿Te gusto mucho lo de anoche?-

-Me gusto mucho-

-¡Lo podemos repetir y hasta superar!-

Shinji se extraño de que Asuka por primera vez lo estuviera tratando de convencer de hacer algo. Ella por lo general ordenaba algo y el obedecía, a regañadientes a veces. La sombra solo se le echo encima. Shinji al sentir la suave piel y las redondeces del bello cuerpo olvido todo escrúpulo. Tanteando en la oscuridad la sombra le quito sus ropas. El muchacho la manoseaba y tocaba por todos lados, pero la sombra no dejaba que le tocara la cabeza o los hombros.

-Aquí… ¡tócame aquí!... me gusta aquí- le decía ella, sin dejarle hablar o preguntar nada.

Shinji no podía quejarse al sentir sus manos deslizándose en la tersa y esponjosa anatomía de la chica. Tenía su cuerpo bien desarrollado, casi maduro por completo. No tenía nada de grasa corporal. Sus suaves labios íntimos estaban semi-abiertos. El huerto de suave y ralo vello púbico ensortijado parecía pelusa o suave plumón. Sus senos eran en la proporción exacta a su altura y constitución. Ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Unas toronjas ricas rematadas en unos duros piquitos con unas aureolas del tamaño de unos labios en beso.

Los jóvenes se rozaban y se tocaban piel con piel. Shinji se estremecía al sentir los pechos de la chica o su plano vientre, rozarlo, deslizarse al ras o aplastarse contra él. Estaba a punto de explotar de la excitación y la impaciencia. Acostado de espalda sobre el futton Shinji se sorprendió al sentir la boca de la sombra engullir su miembro hasta que sus labios tocaron sus pubis para luego regurgitar toda esa carne en forma lenta y pausada. La chica estaba entre sus piernas, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muñecas para evitar que el joven sucumbiera a la tentación de tocarle la cabeza. La joven lamía y chupaba el mástil de carne sin manos, como si fuera una piruleta

-¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?- susurro la sombra entre sonoras lametadas- ¡No quiero que te corras!... solo quiero dejarte bien lubricado para tenerte bien dentro de mí…

Shinji se giro con ella por toda respuesta. ¡No podía aguantar más! La sombra tenía un coñito apretadito. El falo curvo como una cimitarra se deslizo con lentitud en la cavidad vaginal como una espada en su vaina. Los jóvenes se sonrieron extasiados en la delicia de la unión de sus sexos en medio de la oscuridad. Shinji le acariciaba los túmidos pezones con los pulgares mientras sus manos se ahuecaban en la curva de los prominentes senos. La sombra echo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. La chica se mordió los labios al sentir el primer empujón. Gimió quedamente con el segundo. Uno largo y lento. Empezó a sollozar quedito con las diez embestidas siguientes.

Las piernas largas y esbeltas de la silueta columpiaban sus amplias caderas. Ella estaba de espaldas contra el suelo mientras Shinji estaba sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos, embestía y taladraba el sexo de la sombra difusa. El muchacho sentía extasiado como su miembro remojado en los fluidos y jugos del coño de la sombra aparecía y desaparecía, ascendía y se hundía, en las fauces del conejo de la joven. La sombra comenzó a hipar y a gimotear en forma ambigua y queda. Pero Shinji empujaba implacable redoblando sus fuerzas y el poder de sus embestidas. El coñito de la chica era divino y sus cangrejeras trabajaban por si solas.

Shinji parecía querer llegar hasta el fondo de las entrañas de la silueta. Hábilmente la joven cambiaba la posición de sus piernas para aumentar la profundidad o cambiar el ángulo de la penetración. Al mismo compás que el muchacho bombeaba sobre ella, su vagina se contraía y dilataba de forma increíble, alimentando su placer hasta límites insospechados. La chica hacía todo por prolongar el coito lo más posible. Los suaves movimientos circulares con las caderas se convirtieron en ochos y luego en frenéticos meneos, sacudidas y balanceos cuando quería aumentar el placer para ambos.

La verga de Shinji podía asaltarla de mil formas diferentes, actuando indistintamente sobre zonas de su sexo cuya sensibilidad nunca antes había sido puesta a prueba. A veces Shinji se la metía de lleno, notando cómo su glande chocaba contra el fondo de su vagina a cada embestida; otras la hacía girarse o ponerse de costado y la atacaba desde distintos ángulos, penetrándola a medias o introduciendo apenas la punta, de forma que no quedara rincón sin explorar ni parte chica ni grande sin estimular. A pesar de estar debajo de su amante era ella la que dominaba la situación. Shinji estuvo a punto de eyacular varias veces, pero la silueta no lo dejaba.

-¡Quieto!...- le susurraba ella al oído quedito con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, mientras lo abrazaba y se paraban en seco- ¡no te muevas!... ¡quieto!-

Shinji no movía ni un musculo y se dejaba caer sobre su amante mientras ella le susurraba sexi en el oído lo que tenía que hacer. De momento solo quedarse quieto y no correrse todavía para que no se terminara la fiesta. Las manos de ella le acariciaban la espalda. Ella parecía saber o adivinar mejor que él cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y que hacer para retrasarlo. Cuando ella sentía que el miembro en su interior se había calmado amorosamente su anillo de músculos vaginales empezaban a apretar y aflojar con suavidad, aumentando la intensidad y el tiempo de su agarre en forma imperceptible

-¡No te muevas!... o la que se va a correr soy yo- le susurraba la silueta- cuando yo te diga ve despacito y suave…

Shinji se preguntaba si en realidad la sombra difusa sin rostro era Asuka o un súcubo o la encarnación de la noche. Asuka era fogosa, muy agresiva y dominante. Pero la chica debajo de él… ¡no lo era!... no podía precisar en que era diferente Asuka en esos momentos. Era igual de fogosa en realidad, su cuerpo delicioso era igual de exquisito… pero la notaba más ávida de cariño y afecto que de sexo. No podía pensar o analizar nada en esos momentos. Solo sentir y dejarse llevar

Suave y lento se besaban en la boca metiendo lengua. Rozando sus mejillas o sus barbillas. Ella se quedaba quieta mientras el embestía con sus caderas o el se quedaba quieto mientras ella meneaba las suyas haciéndolas subir a su encuentro. Las tetillas de él rozaban sus pezones que en el suave vaivén rasguñaban su pecho. La joda fue intensa. Shinji y la sombra convulsionaron al final en forma repentina.

Los jóvenes se besaron en la boca y solo dejaron que sus cuerpos repusieran fuerzas. Fueron más lentos y más calmados en su juego previo. Shinji le susurro en el oído a la sombra que quería culiarla. Ella estaba tan borracha y atontada por el placer que finalmente accedió. Lánguidamente puso su culito en pompa y a total disposición del muchacho. Ella estaba impaciente y expectante. La joven sintió unos picores anales al sentir la palma de la mano del muchacho sobre una de sus nalgas. Su anito se encogió y se frunció al quedar expuesto. Su culito era limpio y todo su cuerpo era de olor agradable. La sombra se estremeció, no podía creer que Shinji estuviera lamiendo y recorriendo la raja de su culo con la lengua ¡No le dijo que parara!…

En la absoluta oscuridad el sentido del tacto estaba mucho más agudo y era más útil para ellos que la vista. Les decía uno al otro, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que sentían y querían. La chica sintió como una dura brasa palpitante se metió en su recto centímetro a centímetro. Shinji la sujetaba a la altura de sus riñones. Su anito estaba bien dilatado y Shinji era muy cuidadoso. Finalmente ella sintió las bolas del muchacho en la parte en que se separaban su ano y su vagina. Sus carnosas nalgas chocaban con la pelvis del muchacho. Ella sonrió asiendo y soltando ese fierro punzante de carne caliente en su interior con su anillo de músculos. En la sumisa posición de perrita ella era culeada por Shinji. ¡Era bien rico!

-¡Shinji!... ¡por favor!- suplico la silueta con la voz quebrada, en un susurro. Shinji fue más lento, ¡no quería parar!

-¡Me da mucha vergüenza!... ¡pero pégame!... ¡dame unos azotes!... ¡unas buenas nalgadas!...- Suplico la sombra con su hilo de voz

Shinji así lo hizo. La joven parecía una yegua salvaje que estaba siendo domada. Shinji le dejaba marcados sus cincos dedos repantigados en su grupa con una mano sin dejar de sujetar por las caderas a la silueta. Las nalgadas y los azotes se escuchaban con claridad junto el sonido apagado de las nalgas de la chica chocando contra la pelvis del muchacho. Shinji y la chica se desplomaron exhaustos.

-¡Asuka en verdad te luciste!- Susurro Shinji en pleno éxtasis. La sombra parecía estar incomoda al escuchar su nombre.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto… ¡la chica modelo podría despertarse!

-Asuka… ¡trata de no ser tan mala con ella!... ¿sí?... no te cuesta nada ser un poco amable…

La chica guardo silencio

-¡No prometo nada, Baka!- Susurro en forma ambigua, con algo de tristeza

La alemana se despertó soñolienta. Había dormido toda la noche como tronco, pero no entendía por que se sentía tan cansada. El Té que Rei le había dado anoche por parte de Shinji sabía raro, era lo que atinaba a coordinar su mente. El joven Ikari estaba muy contento en la cocina con el desayuno listo. Solo tenía puesto una bata. La joven gruñía y contestaba con monosílabos mientras desayunaba.

El holgado camisón de algodón caía líquido sobre el cuerpo de Asuka. Shinji la miraba mientras ella le daba la espalda fregando los platos. Uno de sus hombros redondos estaba a la vista por el cuello del camisón. Claramente la prenda marcaba en relieve lo que estaba debajo. La alemana solo llevaba sus braguitas que se resaltaban en su culito altivo y respingón bajo la camisola. Ella se preguntaba si Shinji la había drogado anoche para hacer cosas pervertidas con ella. Si estaba lavando los platos era por que necesitaba hacer algo para aclarar sus ideas.

Asuka solo sintió los labios del muchacho besándole la piel desnuda de su nuca y la de su hombro descubierto. El muchacho la abrazaba desde atrás, a la altura de su estrecha cintura.

-Shinji… ¡no he terminado aún de fregar!- Fue la débil protesta de Asuka. Pero Shinji no le hizo caso y le fue bajando la braguita-¡haz la digestión primero!- Dijo la chiquilla mordiéndose los labios y sabiendo que Shinji no le haría caso. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de él en el cuello, en el punto tierno donde latía suavemente la arteria carótida. El hizo algo con la lengua que envió olas de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones y una humedad cálida entre sus muslos.

La joven ladeo la cabeza al sentir su aliento en un premonitorio beso. Las manos del muchacho le levantaban la parte de debajo de su camisón acariciando sus nalguitas respingonas. Shinji levanto la pierna derecha de Asuka y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la vagina. Asuka apoyaba la rodilla en el fregadero llena de expectación y deseo. Ella apoyó las manos en bordillo del mueble de la cocina mientras se inclinaba para adelante alzando su culo para dejarle vía libre a Shinji. El muchacho sin avisarle le fue metiendo la punta, poco a poco en su vagina. Asuka dio un respingo al sentirlo.

-Shinji… ¡no deberíamos!- atino a decir- ¡Es de mañana!, ¡Rei se puede despertar y pillarnos en cualquier momento!

-¡Estas toda mojada y caliente!- le replico el muchacho.

Solo era un placentero roce. El chico jadeaba en la nuca de Asuka, la tomaba de la cintura y movía muy sensualmente sus caderas penetrándola pero nunca metiendo hasta el fondo su polla, ni sacándola del todo, provocando con el roce que ella expulsara más y más fluidos sexuales. Asuka estaba asustada y a la vez complacida de la audacia del muchacho, que cuando menos una vez tomara la iniciativa. ¡Era un maldito imprudente y la chica modelo podía descubrirlos!... pero solo se mordió los labios y no protesto más.

Shinji follaba con ganas ese cuerpo esbelto y flexible. Más hondo, más duro y más fuerte fue empujando y metiendo carne en el bizcocho de Asuka. Los dos jadeaban y respiraban entrecortadamente. Shinji era rustico y duro a propósito. ¡Nada de ternuras, delicadeza, ni suavidad para la alemana tsundere! La cara de dolor y sufrimiento que ponía Asuka le excitaban y tenían el efecto contrario de hacerle redoblar sus esfuerzos con más bríos. El muchacho tenía la cara roja y sudaba. Sin parar seguía inmisericorde follando a Asuka sin piedad, ni delicadeza. El coñito de la pelirroja era apretado… ¡tenía unas cangrejeras de vértigo!... era jugoso y suave. Shinji seguía implacable con el castigo y a Asuka parecía agarrarle gusto el maltrato. El muchacho eyaculo dentro de Asuka como tres veces y su miembro se fue desinflando dentro de su coño entre estertores y convulsiones El semen se escurrió por la entrepierna de la pelirroja al suelo al sacar el muchacho su miembro de su coño.

Asuka solo frunció el ceño de contrariedad.

-¡Eres un calenturiento incorregible!... ¡A traición y sin aviso!... hubieras hecho la digestión primero- le recrimino la chica.

La joven se saco el camisón y se seco el sudor con él. También los fluidos sexuales de entre las piernas. Lo hacia con parsimonia y lentitud. Viendo de reojo a Shinji. Coqueta sonrió con malicia al ver de nuevo como se iba empinando su miembro. Asuka desnuda se veía completamente irreal y etérea como un hada, ¡solo le faltaban las alas de mariposa en la espalda! Ella tiro su camisón al piso. La joven se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Solo estuvieron besándose y acariciándose con pasión y ternura. A Shinji le dolía su erección… pero Asuka le dijo que se aguantara, ¡que todavía no estaba lista! Con su dedito hacia espirales en el pecho lampiño del muchacho

Asuka volvía a besarlo en los labios. Sus pezones eran unos puntiagudos piquitos y sus senos estaban hinchados. Con sus manitas la joven guiaba las calientes manazas de Shinji en donde quería ser acariciada. El muchacho sentía los dedos engarfiados y ateridos por el deseo, su erección le dolía, pero solo le estaba permitido apretar y sujetar ese convulso cuerpecito. Sonoramente chupaba y mamaba de un seno para luego chupar y mamar igual el otro mientras sostenía la fina espalda de Asuka. Echada hacía atrás, la cabeza de la joven casi tocaba el suelo. El cuerpo de la joven era tibio, liviano, flexible. Su piel suave, sedosa, más que tocarla o acariciarla Shinji la saboreaba con la punta de sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos.

La joven apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros anchos del japonés. Shinji la tomó de la cinturita guiándola hasta que el rojo glande de él, los rosados y cerrados labios vaginales de ella hicieron contacto. Con sumo cuidado Shinji hizo descender a Asuka hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas, penetrándola por completo. Asuka suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho. Se quedaron sin moverse por un rato mientras la joven se iba acostumbrando al miembro, lo iba humedeciendo y lubricando con sus jugos. Shinji sentía por completo las contracciones vaginales de la joven como latidos de un corazón.

La joven le dio un tierno beso en los labios al muchacho para indicarle que estaba lista. Shinji la tomó fuertemente de la cinturita de avispa y la empujaba hacia arriba, mientras él movía sus caderas y la penetraba más profundamente. El chico disfrutaba de como las paredes vaginales de la joven devoraban su falo dándole un placer indescriptible. Bajó sus manos para agarrar con deseo cada una de sus tiernas nalguitas y clavar sus dedos en su piel. Ella saltaba gimiendo y separándose un poco para que sus pechos henchidos por el deseo botasen libremente. La punta de sus pezones rozaba los incipientes pectorales del japonés.

Los dos gemían, jadeaban y sudaban. Las penetraciones se iban haciendo más acompasadas, lentas, suaves. El pene de Shinji entraba en el caliente coñito de Asuka saliendo casi del todo, goteando sus fluidos. Asuka era alzada con lentitud por los brazos del muchacho y dejada caer por la fuerza de la gravedad. Las manos masculinas de Shinji acariciaban la tersa y húmeda espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus ancas las cuales manoseaba con delicia. Los dos pronto llegaron al clímax. Shinji exploto a presión y Asuka sintió de nuevo como su útero era llenado a rebosar. Se quedaron un rato abrazados mientras se les pasaba el orgasmo.

Rei se despertó ojerosa y demacrada. Al ir a la cocina se encontró con Asuka y Shinji vestidos para salir. Ya habían desayunado.

-¡No me imaginaba que fueras una dormilona, chica modelo!- Asuka se veía de muy buen humor. Mas que molestarla, quería exteriorizar lo feliz que estaba- ¡Desayúnate rápido y vístete! ¡Vamos a salir los tres a pasear!

Asuka se fue a su cuarto tarareando "Fly to the moon". Shinji se sentía cohibido por la desfachatez y el cinismo de Asuka… se preguntaba si le echaba algo a la comida o a la bebida de Rei para que esta estuviera como muerta por las noches y amaneciera como si se hubiera trasnochado. Rei sonreía en forma discreta mientras se desayunaba.

-¡Esta rico!- Dijo contenta, en un tono suave

-¡¿Eh?!... ¡gracias!

-Lo de anoche… ¡también estuvo rico!... pero… me gustaría… ¡aunque solo fuera una vez!...-Rei se sonrojo- que me cocinaras algo para mi sola… ¡Estoy cansada de comer lo mismo que Asuka!... solo quisiera algo tuyo que fuera enteramente mío… ¡No la sobras de Asuka!

-¡No te entiendo!... sé que eres vegetariana y lo que tu comes, ¡no es lo mismo que comemos Asuka y yo!... lo que te cocino es enteramente para ti…

Rei solo dio un suspiro.


	4. Solos, trabajando hasta tarde

**La Conferencia**

Solos, trabajando horas extras

Maya Ibuki y Makoto Hyuga más que asistentes parecían esclavos de sus respectivos jefes. Shigeru bromeaba que tal vez era que la Doctora Akagi y la Mayor Katsuragi habían vendido respectivamente sus almas al diablo solo por tener un demonio particular a su servicio. Los dos eran muy eficientes, leales y adictos al trabajo. No era raro que se quedaran después del término de la jornada laboral

Los cuarteles generales estaban desiertos y ellos dos estaban en sus respectivas oficinas. Cada uno tenía un diván en donde dormían algo y luego volvían al trabajo. Contaban con un baño, ropa en un armario y comían en la cafetería. Shigeru les decía que se mudaran de una buena vez. Los dos solo se encogían de hombros, pero admitían que estaban más tiempo en los cuarteles generales que en sus propias casas.

Con los jefes supremos en la conferencia, para los demás era un alivio, pero para ellos dos solo significaba más presión. En caso de ataque de un Ángel Makoto estaría a cargo y sería asistido por la Doctora Akagi. Makoto Hyuga se encontraba en su oficina lidiando con el papeleo burocrático de Misato mientras Maya Ibuki bregaba con los ajustes tediosos y rutinarios de Magi desde su despacho. Los dos se sentían abrumados y con la cabeza en otra parte. Sentían una secreta ansiedad, un agobio indefinido. Sudaban por un calor que provenía desde adentro de sus cuerpos.

Makoto se quito los lentes y se masajeo con los dedos el caballete de su nariz. Con la manga de la chaqueta de su uniforme Maya se seco el sudor frio de su frente calenturienta. La joven tomo su celular y llamo a Makoto Hyuga. Este vio en el suyo que la llamada era de Ibuki

-Maya, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues aquí en los cuarteles generales?

-Si, ¿y tu? ¿Estas en tu casa?

-Shigeru de seguro diría que si, ¡pero estoy aquí todavia!…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy en las mismas!... me preguntaba si quieres venir un momento a mi despacho… ¡me comienza a afectar el estress!

-¡Entiendo!... yo también estoy igual… voy en lo que termine aquí… ¡me falta poco!

Maya parecía un centinela haciendo guardia frente la puerta. El caminar era un alivio por que sus hinchados labios vaginales se rozaban a cada paso. Fría y analítica como era se dio cuenta que estaba en celo, algo natural a solo tres días de su menstruación. Hyuga tardaba y Maya pensó que de seguro estaba falsificando la firma de Misato para la montaña de papeleo burocráticos (inútiles y que a nadie importaba) que siempre se formaban después de cada batalla con los Ángeles

Pensó en adelantar algo de su propio trabajo. Sus dedos y su mente ágil parecían que habían olvidado lo que era un teclado de computadora. La pantalla marcaba en rojo y en letras grandes en medio la palabra "error" varias veces por deslices de principiante. Maya se rindió a lo evidente y fue al baño de su oficina a darse un duchazo de agua fría. Libre de su asexuado y castrante uniforme la operadora de Magi sentía que las gélidas gotas de líquido hervían al contacto de su afiebrado cuerpo. Casi sin darse cuenta bailaba sola en el reducido cubículo en forma sensual mientras se acariciaba a si misma. La cálida miel transparente que se deslizaba por sus muslos suaves y redondos se confundía con el agua que resbalaba por su piel.

Maya sentía su pelo corto pegado a su nuca y su frente dividida en un flequillo. Sus senos estaban duros y sus pezones parecían mamilas. El triangulo equilátero de finos y tupidos vellos ensortijados estaban erizados. La mujer era de curvas voluptuosas. Sus caderas y fina cintura daban a su talle la semejanza a una ánfora griega. Tenía un buen par de cocos rematados en punta con un apetitoso aspecto turgente.

Ella sintió tras de si la puerta deslizante abriéndose para dar paso a alguien. Ella no se volteo, solo se mordió los labios al sentir al extraño acercarse. Ella sintió los brazos fuertes y nudosos de músculos abrazándola desde atrás. Ella en realidad era lesbiana y se sentía más bien atraída por las mujeres… pero en esos momentos era una gata en celo y como tal se ofreció para ser montada

Músculos tallados presionaban contra su espalda. El cuerpo del extraño era atlético, pero fino y estilizado. Ella sintió en la parte baja de su espalda el abdomen de fregadero y a la altura de sus omoplatos los definidos pectorales del hombre joven. Su aliento era una caricia en su nuca. Se estremeció cuando los labios del hombre encontraron un punto débil en su oído. Su lengua se arrastraba a lo largo de la concha de la oreja hasta su lóbulo para luego meterlo dentro de su boca y chuparlo. La nueva posición acurrucó su polla en la grieta de su culo. Con suavidad él dijo entre chupetones y mordiscos.

-¡Perdona si te hice esperar!-

Sus labios se dejaron caer en su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la nuca. Su boca llego a la curva de su hombro y su polla tranquilamente dio un empujón a su entrada humedecida. Maya se movió impaciente buscándolo, ¡ofreciéndose! pero sólo logró mojar la punta de su polla en sus jugos. El aliento de Hyuga sobre su cuello, sus hombros y su nuca derretía los huesos de su columna vertebral.

Makoto mismo estaba sorprendido de su lentitud y parsimonia para tomar a la hembra que se le ofrecía. Desde la ultima vez con ella no había estado con ninguna otra mujer y llevaba días sin hacerse una paja. Tenía las bolas hinchadas y la verga a punto de explotar, pero prefería en forma masoquista prolongar la agonía que saciar su sed de hombre perdido en el desierto de un solo golpe. Maya al inclinar las caderas, le facilitó más a su duro y enfebrecido eje el paso a través de sus jugos. La cabeza roma raspo contra su clítoris, y ella jadeó dando un respingo que sono más a un maullido de gata.

Su vientre babeaba ante la perspectiva de su entrada. Los dedos de él trazaron un camino por su espalda, deteniéndose en el oleaje de sus nalgas. Maya se rehusó a escuchar sus murmuradas palabras, cerrando los ojos mientras sus caricias calentaban su piel. Hizo una lucha simbólica cuando las manos de él separaron sus muslos suaves, en una posición más accesible. Después él estaba dentro de ella, en todo su centro de feminidad.

-¡Ah!... ¡sí!- exclamó aliviado Hyuga, metiendo hasta la empuñadura. Hizo una pausa, dejando que las paredes interiores de la teniente Ibuki se ajustaran a él. Se retiraba, la fricción enviaba escalofríos a los pies de Maya. Luego adentro. Lentamente. Ella podía sentir cada glorioso centímetro de él. El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Hyuga lentamente empujaba suavemente tres veces quedándose a mitad de camino para luego embestir hasta el fondo a la cuarta vez en forma rápida y violenta.

Maya apoyaba los brazos contra la pared de la ducha movida en suave vaivén por los tres primeros estoques para luego temblar de pies a cabeza con la puñalada final. Sus nalgas amortiguaban el golpe temblando como gelatina, llenando la estancia con su seco sonido de carne y carne chocando. Los gemidos y jadeos de los amantes ya no eran humanos, eran puros sonidos atávicos y salvajes de primates en celo. Los senos de la teniente bamboleaban sin control golpeándose uno contra otro en cada embestida

Los dos daban rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos y descendían al más completo comportamiento animal. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto no podría reconocerlos como los eficientes y hasta aburridos asistentes de sus respectivos jefes, a los que solo les parecía importar comportarse con el más prosaico y flemático profesionalismo.

La joda fue intensa y duro 15 minutos completos. Hyuga salió apenas a tiempo y dejo caer los chorros de semen a los pies de Maya, no antes de que chocaran contra la pared de los grifos, en donde Maya apoyaba sus brazos. La lefa salió disparada a presión colisionando y escurriéndose por el muro de baldosas. Hyuga sentía que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, que ya podía pensar con claridad y lucidez

Maya no había llegado aún, pero Hyuga ya sabia que hacer para complacerla y hacerla gozar de verdad. Una de sus manos se deslizo como víbora hacia abajo, por su plano vientre de gata, abriéndose paso por sus rizos y tirabuzones negros de su triangulo invertido de vellos púbicos hacia su sexo. La joven Teniente dio un respingo y un suspiro de alivio al sentir la punta del dedo rozando con su yema el abultado clítoris. Ella solo necesito que Hyuga jugara con su botoncito de placer medio minuto para correrse totalmente en un hondo suspiro. Durante medio minuto se retorció entre los brazos del hombre joven como una serpiente en agonía.

Los dos colegas jadeaban y farfullaban tratando de recuperar el aire y las fuerzas. El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre ellos fría. Las paredes del baño y la puerta corrediza estaban empañadas como si el agua hubiera estado caliente, a todo vapor. Hyuga cerró el grifo y el agua dejo de caer sobre ellos. Lentamente sus manos acariciaban el vientre de Maya mientras le daba un beso en el botón de su nuca. En realidad la joven era solo un sustito de la mujer que quería en verdad. El joven solo cerró los ojos e imagino que era ella la que estaba en sus brazos.

Maya solo dejaba que su colega la acariciara con esa ternura y delicadeza que sabia que era para otra mujer. Ella misma lo entendía por que también se había fijado en alguien, una mujer inalcanzable que ni siquiera sospechaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando menos Hyuga y su jefa eran hombre y mujer, cabía la posibilidad de unirse o de que él abiertamente le confesara lo que sentía sin que nadie se escandalizara… pero ella y la Doctora Akagi… la joven no quiso pensar más en eso que era una espina clavada en su costado

Los dos colegas eran amigos con derechos no hacia mucho… de hecho solo fue quedarse hasta tarde y rozarse por accidente para que empezaran a follar como animales desahogando toda esa pasión contenida. Sus respectivos jefes eran a sus ojos inalcanzables y cobardemente preferían hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos felices desde lejos, sin involucrarse.

Aunque sufrían en silencio el ver como eran ignorados y pasados por alto, no se quejaban, ni decían nada. Kaji y el Comandante Ikari estaban a sus anchas. A Makoto no le cayó para nada bien de que Kaji acompañara a Misato a la conferencia. No lo exteriorizo. Hyuga había aceptado ya que el antiguo amor de Misato siempre iba estar en el corazón de esta por más que ella lo negara y Maya sentía muchas veces impotencia al ver sufrir a su idolatrada sempai sin que nadie más lo notara por un hombre aborrecible que solo la utilizaba para sus oscuros propósitos.

La doctora Akagi se hubiera sorprendido de que su asistente estuviera al tanto de su relación destructiva con el Comandante Ikari cuando su mejor amiga, desde los tiempos de la universidad, ni se daba por enterada. Pero Maya se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento silencioso y estoico ante los desplantes y la manipulación descarada de su amante. Kaji ya lo sabía, pero su antigua amiga de la universidad y mejor amiga de su ex novia, no era de esas que hacen confidencias, ni lloran en el hombro de nadie para sentirse bien.

Maya sintió como sus nalgas eran separadas y su anito era abierto por los pulgares de Hyuga. Nuevamente el apéndice del hombre estaba en su interior duro y palpitante. Inclinada en un ángulo de 90° Makoto la sodomizo embistiendo con fuerza y violencia. Maya lo encontraba desagradable, pero solo se autocastigaba por entregarse a un hombre… mientras fuera horriblemente doloroso podría perdonarse el intenso placer que había sentido antes. Mientras para Hyuga era solo sustituir una mujer por otra… para Maya era… ¡algo más complicado!

Hyuga le daba fuerte y duro al culo de Maya. Con los ojos cerrados se imaginaba el culo de la Mayor Katsuragi igual de rico y apretado. Para Maya era como auto flagelarse, un medio para reafirmar su amor a la Doctora Akagi, de purificarse por sucumbir a las tentaciones de la carne y a sus necesidades de mujer.

-Hyuga… ¡más fuerte!... rómpeme el culo… ¡oh dios!- gritaba Maya

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡no vas a poder sentarte en una semana cuando termine contigo!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!...- le replicaba él con los ojos cerrados.

Hyuga le hacia dar saltitos a la teniente Ibuki mientras sus manos apretaban sus senos, haciendo girar las puntas de los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. Los brazos de Maya se apoyaban contra la pared de baldosa mientras su cuerpo flexible serpenteaba entre las extremidades superiores de Hyuga. Maya se mordió los labios no queriendo admitir que estaba empezando a cogerle gusto. Los dos jóvenes jadeaban y gemían

Al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado. Misato les daba las gracias a Makoto por entregar el papeleo de ella a tiempo. Ritsuko se extraño de que Maya no hubiera terminado los ajustes de Maggi, ¡dejando todo a la mitad! La teniente solo se disculpo, sin dar explicaciones. La doctora solo se encogió de hombros. Misato la invito a almorzar y la doctora le dijo a Maya que terminara los ajustes antes de su regreso. Makoto se ofreció a ayudarla.

Misato le dio un regalo a cada uno antes de irse. Eran unos recuerdos de Tokyo-02. Ella estaba muy animada y alegre, ¡demasiado animada y alegre!, Makoto la conocía muy bien. Solo puso su regalo en el escritorio sin abrirlo. Maya cojeaba también de la misma pierna. El comandante Ikari de seguro estaría esa noche con la Doctora Akagi. Sin abrir el regalo lo dejo al lado del de Hyuga. Shigeru Aoba se quedó mirando a sus colegas con su regalo de Misato entre las manos. Serian unas cuerdas para guitarra, como siempre, pensó.

-Shigeru… ¿nos traes el almuerzo de la cafetería?- Pregunto Maya

-¡Seguro!- Les respondió su colega- Hasta los pago yo… pero no entiendo para que se matan trabajando tanto hasta tarde y en sus horas libres…

Los dos solo se quedaron callados con unas sonrisas cómplices que para Shigeru eran por completo enigmáticas. Los regalos de Misato los guardaron en sus respectivos maletines. ¡Trabajar hasta tarde tenía sus compensaciones!

Rei dio un suspiro. La conferencia había terminado y Gendo Ikari, junto a Kozo Fuyutsuki, habían regresado. En cualquier momento sería llamada por esos dos. Los tres iban en el ascensor al cuarto de los clones para que Rei transfiriera sus recuerdos y experiencias a sus copias. La idea de que todo lo que había experimentado y sentido en ese fin de semana seria preservado en sus copias le consoló con su triste destino. Por otro lado se dio cuenta de que entre el Comandante Ikari y el subcomandante había una sensación de incomodidad, un tenso silencio. Los dos hombres se veían de reojo con disgusto y asco reciproco. Ella estaba en medio de los dos y sentía que ambos se rehuían.

-¡Comandante!... yo…- Empezó a balbucear Fuyutsuki- ¡Estábamos borrachos!... ¡nostálgicos recordando a Yui!… no éramos responsables de lo que hacíamos…

-Fuyutsuki… ¡lo que paso en Tokyo-02 se queda en Tokyo-02!- Corto en seco el Comandante Ikari.

Acto seguido, en forma inconsciente y refleja el Comandante puso sus dos manos detrás de la espalda… ¡detrás de su culo para ser exactos!… ¿A la defensiva?... los dos hombres se quedaron callados y tragaron saliva al unísono. Aprensivos miraron a Rei. La joven prefirió fingir que se encontraba en su estado autista habitual, que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que los dos hombres hablaban. Más relajados, los dos hombres miraron al frente. Nadie volvió a hablar mientras el ascensor descendia.


End file.
